


【士海/士庄授翻】糖果

by Miss_Icebear



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Icebear/pseuds/Miss_Icebear
Summary: 士海和沃庄前提下的士庄出轨
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki, Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 8





	【士海/士庄授翻】糖果

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050115) by [Kibounohane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane). 



海东环抱双臂，随意倚靠在墙上，看着士从他身边走过。

“和你的糖果过得还好吗，阿士？” 他突然问道。

士转过身来，有些志得意满地用拇指轻抹下唇，笑着回道，“至于总是跟着我吗，海东？不过你倒是形容得不错，他品尝起来的确如同糖果般甜美……等会，你该不会是吃醋了吧？”

说到最后几个词时，士轻哼出曲调，语气和措辞听上去比起往常更加傲慢。事实上他讨厌这一套腔调，但他知道这么做会激怒海东。

现在取笑海东，将来迟早会派上用场。被激怒的海东只会像头暴躁的野兽，在床上表现得愈发放荡……士深知这一点。只要他想，他就能在任何地方占有海东。只因他深知海东的每个弱点。

海东紧抿双唇，一言不发。就像他多年来所做的那样，在心中默读着游戏规则。

“希望你没有伤到那孩子。”海东的声音听上去有些烦躁，有些尖锐，或许在他还算平静的外表下，他正强压着心头的妒意。

“你不知道他有多享受。”虽然没什么必要，士仍然故意拖长了声调。他直视着海东，海东却主动挪开了目光，努力不去过分在意这件事。就算过去那么多年，两人间的化学反应依然一如既往。若是多看了士一眼，海东很可能会因此失态，从而打破微妙的平衡。

“我和他做了，你又会怎么看我呢？反正对我来说，最美味的糖果永远是你。”他站到海东旁边，对着他的颈侧小声说道。海东微微颤抖起来，不知是因为过近的距离，还是因为士对他说的话。

与此同时，在钟表店，庄吾的房间里。对于某位年轻的假面骑士而言，时间似乎停滞了。当然，这不属于时劫者的功劳。

庄吾瘫软在地板上，浑身上下都在微微颤抖着，衣衫半解，面色潮红，发丝凌乱，欲望得到纾解的颤栗感就像小小的电火花一样在体内四处流窜。

在和士做爱之前，他已不是处子之身。今夜的经历却有别于过去，不论是班上的同学，还是高年级的学长，或是与沃兹一同度过的甜蜜之夜。

沃兹？如果被他发现的话，他又会说些什么呢？他的主人对着其他男人张开双腿，像一个不知廉耻的婊子一样，在年长男人富有经验的触碰下蜷起身体，呻吟出声，享受每一秒的乐趣。

士潜入他的房间去诱惑他，就像他常做的那样，毫无征兆地出现。

然而庄吾喜欢这一点。他喜爱士所做的一切。

过去数小时内发生的一切在他的脑海里重现。士忽然出现在他的房间，用比往常愈发暗沉的眼神凝视着他，慢慢褪去自己的衣物。士向庄吾眨了眨眼，诱惑对方起身并靠近他。

士没有站在门口挡住庄吾的退路，没有用蛮力迫使年轻骑士屈从，甚至都没有触碰到他。庄吾败在自己的意志之下，他被年长男人的魅力迷昏了心智。士支配着他，身上散发出不容忽视的气场。他们在午夜私会，背德的刺激感令庄吾战栗。不能否认的是，庄吾是个荷尔蒙旺盛的年轻男人，纵使是一点微小的火花，也足以刺激他的欲望。士显然熟谙类似的套路。

庄吾没有在找借口为自己开脱，他只是在寻找一个恰当的解释，为自己的所作所为寻找原因。他回忆起自己叹息着靠在士的身体上，放任对方主导自己的身体并加以爱抚。他能感到士的双手在自己的身上游走，滑入他的衬衫，抚摸他赤裸的胸膛，将少年的身体压得离自己更紧。

每一分每一秒，士都用行动提醒着庄吾，让他明白此刻究竟是谁支配着他。

一想到自己在士身下不知廉耻地呻吟，庄吾不由羞红了脸。他趴在自己的桌子上遭人肆意侵犯，这可比在床上放荡多了。现在他总算恢复了知觉。

士就像色欲的恶魔，满足年轻的骑士从未与他人诉说过的隐秘愿望。就像梦魇一样，士熟谙他最黑暗、最深沉、最真实的欲望，然后去实现这一切。

庄吾渴望自己的头发被粗暴地拉扯，渴望从对方口中一遍遍听到自己的名字。士深深埋入他的体内，带着扭曲的骄傲，说着贬低他的话语，庄吾却因此勃起了。士的手拍在他的臀部上，手指从他的嘴唇划过，迫使他吮吸。

当庄吾回想起士轻声对他说过的话语时，他的脸红得不能再红了。

“你的嘴唇倒是很适合口交”，“看来你很喜欢我留在你体内，小婊子”，又或是“看你可爱得像糖果一样，真想不到在床上竟会是这般不知廉耻。”这是他为数不多能想起的，其他好多话都在清醒后的记忆沉淀下变得含糊不清。

就像色欲的恶魔在他身上留了标记一般。即使士在他的身体上没有留下任何显眼的印记，那是专属于海东的。

庄吾将脸深埋入前臂里，心中充满了愧疚和负罪感。他的身体感到的却是极致的乐趣。就像他曾偷偷幻想过的那样，他被士狠狠地操了。

和士离开时一样，桌子上依旧留着欢爱的痕迹。离开前，士在庄吾的耳边轻声说了什么，庄吾已经忘记了。但他依然记得士在他颈侧留下的吻。士系好衬衫的纽扣，不久前他从夜幕中忽然出现，现在他的身形再次消失在了夜色里。

庄吾尝试移动他的腿，手，或是身体其他任何部位。他试图起身整理好自己的着装，又或是拿一杯水喝，来纾解喉咙的干渴。但他什么也做不了。他只是筋疲力尽地躺在那里，轻喘着气，保持衬衫被扯开、裤子被褪下的丢人姿态盯着木质的天花板。他一方面厌恶着自己的淫荡与肮脏，另一方面又觉得欲望得到满足后，自己轻盈得像是一片漂浮的羽毛。

他很确信沃兹将会理解他。但凡他的魔王所喜爱的，沃兹都会理解。

“我的魔王殿下。”他将会说，“无论你想要什么，我都乐意效劳。”

或是其他一切类似的话。

庄吾笑了笑，他想自己还是爱着沃兹的。为了沃兹，他终于还是站起身来。


End file.
